Through space and time
by ThinkingMaze
Summary: Après l'attaque d'Ultron, le monde se reconstruit sous la protection des Avengers, sans savoir qu'une menace plus noire encore se prépare. Une menace qui nécessitera l'union des héros du monde entier, des héros de tout l'univers. Mais avant, il faudra lutter contre d'anciens et nouveaux enemis, et composer avec d'anciens et nouveaux alliés. OC, Pairings, and Sassy Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people ! Je vous laisse découvrir ma première fic Avengers/Marvel , en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Sur ce, trêve de blabla, et envoyez la sauce !

oOo

 _Quelque part très très loin, ?_

Il commençait à s'impatienter. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps, et ses plans ne cessaient d'être contrecarrés. Mais bientôt, ce serait fini. Plus personne ne pourra lui barrer la route.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, il les aura toutes. Et alors, il pourra mettre son plan à exécution. Après tant d'années d'attente…

Un sourire sinistre sur le visage, il se leva de son trône, et commença à faire les cent pas. Il était impatient. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Il pensait à son plan, à tout ce qu'il avait prévu, et en frémis.

Tout à ses pensées, la grande silhouette sombre remarqua à peine l'un de ses soldats s'avancer vers le trône. Celui-ci s'agenouilla prudemment, veillant à ne pas déclencher la colère de son maitre, et annonça d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui fut néanmoins tremblante :

« -Nous l'avons localisée, Maître.

-Excellent ! Répondit l'ombre. Où est-elle ?

-Sur une planète éloignée de notre système solaire, Maître. Elle est peuplée par une forme de vie peu évoluée, les humains. Nous pensons qu'ils sont susceptibles de la détenir. Mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Leur technologie n'est pas assez avancée pour nous tenir tête.

-Assez ! Coupa sèchement le Maître. Il n'appartient qu'à moi d'évaluer la menace que ces humains représentent. _Surtout qu'ils m'ont déjà posé problème par le passé,_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Envoyez un détachement vers cette planète ! Qu'ils me la ramènent, ou je serais dans l'obligation de faire payer leur échec a leur supérieur ! Menaça-t-il d'une voix tonnante. »

Terrifié, le soldat lâcha un vague « oui, Maître » en couinant, avant de déguerpir vers la sortie.

A nouveau seul, la Maître retourna s'assoir sur son trône, un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres.

 _Bientôt…oh, oui, très bientôt…_

oOo

 _Bonston, ?_

A des années-lumière de la silhouette maléfique, une autre silhouette sombre machiavélique tentait de mettre son plan à exécution. Plan qui était d'ailleurs très simple. La cible était là, immobile, enveloppée dans ses draps. Ses cheveux auburn formaient comme une auréole autours de sa tête, et un filet de bave luisait contre sa joue. Il se positionna, muscles tendus, tous les sens en alerte. D'ici une minute, ça en serait fini. Il choisit le bon angle de tir, puis, d'une poussée puissante, il bondit en avant, dans un éclat tranchant, atterrit à plat ventre sur sa cible…et commença à lui léchouiller méthodiquement le visage, jappant allégrement. Sous la couette, la silhouette aux cheveux auburn gémis, gigota, puis émergea enfin du sommeil et grogna :

« -Non, stop, arrête Skippy ! »

Doucement, l'être informe aux cheveux auburn, qui se révéla être une jeune femme, repoussa son agresseur, un grand labrador au poil doré. Maugréant, les yeux plissés par le soudain apport de lumière, la jeune femme se leva, vacilla, et pris quelques pas mal assurés vers l'escalier. Arrivée là, elle se souvint soudain que c'était aujourd'hui que son paquet était censé arriver. Tout à coup bien réveillée, elle dévala les escaliers, se précipita dans la salle de bain avec un dérapage incontrôlé, pris une douche glacée rapide, qui lui arracha un petit cri. Puis, elle se rua hors de la douche, s'essuya rapidement et, encore toute dégoulinante, elle enfila les premières affaires qu'elle trouva, en l'occurrence, un vieux sweat gris informe, un jean délavée et des chaussettes dépareillées. Elle courut ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant au passage une pomme, enfila ses boots, et sorti en trombe.

 _Aujourd'hui va être une journée mémorable !_

oOo

 _Serbie, Belgrade ?_

Le laboratoire était plongé dans le noir. Tout était recouvert de poussière, comme si personne n'avait pénétrer la pièce depuis des années. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Les vitres des armoires étaient brisées, leur contenu renversé, rependu sur le sol en carrelage. Ceux qui travaillaient ici avaient du partir vite, et n'avais apparemment jamais pu revenir. Mais ça, la jeune femme s'en fichait. Elle était là pour autre chose. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva l'objet de ses désirs : un placard remplit de nourriture en conserves et en bocaux. L'estomac gargouillant, elle saisit en salivant le premier bocal à portée de main, et ne put retenir un frisson d'excitation en découvrant son contenu. _Des pêches au sirop !_ Elle n'en n'avait mangé qu'une fois, mais gardait en mémoire le gout exquis des pêches, sucrées et juteuses. Avide, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et saisit son couteau suisse. Elle luta quelque minute, lame de couteau contre couvercle, mais fini par ouvrir le bocal. Elle se saisi de la pêche avec empressement et la fourra dans sa bouche, savourant le gout. Tout en continuant à manger, elle se releva, et fureta avec curiosité dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers une paillasse jonchée de dossier et en saisi un au hasard. Elle l'ouvrit, découvrant la photographie d'un homme, dans la trentaine, lui souriant derrière le papier glacé. Il était blond, ses yeux verts pétillaient derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. C'était un bel homme, avec une mâchoire carré, une petite barbe de trois jours, et une fossette sur le menton. La jeune femme décida de garder la photo. _Pour le plaisir des yeux._ Elle l'a dégrafa précautionneusement et la glissa dans son sac, puis reporta son attention sur la fiche d'indenté du l'homme. Elle voulait au moins savoir son nom. _Novak Sovrano._

oOo

 _Boston ?_

Essoufflée, notre jeune amie aux cheveux auburn arriva enfin au bureau de poste, et se faufila jusqu'au guichet des colis recommandés. Elle s'obligea a adresser un sourire à l'employé grognon en face d'elle.

« -Bonjours, je viens chercher un coli. Il devrait être au nom de SpaceLab, annonça-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

-Votre nom, grogna l'employé. »

Douchée par l'antipathie de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme répondit avec une amabilité forcée.

« -Sovrano. Je m'appelle Darya Sovrano. »

L'employé pianota quelques instant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, une antiquité qui devait bien dater de la préhistoire, puis il farfouilla décrire le comptoir et fini par tendre un paquet en carton de la taille d'une boite de chaussures à Darya. Celle-ci s'en empara et se rua à l'extérieur. Elle n'aimait déjà pas avoir affaire à une personne seule, alors être dans un endroit bondé de monde… ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Les gens, c'est trop compliquer à comprendre. Les machines, les programmes informatiques, la physique, la biologie… c'était beaucoup plus simple. Prévisible, compréhensible et surtout, contrôlable. Quoiqu'on puisse se poser des questions, quand on pense à l'attaque d'Ultron sur la Sokovie, quelques mois plus tôt.

Toute à ses pensées, la jeune femme arriva bientôt à SpaceLab. C'était un grand complexe dans les tons blancs et métallique, couvert de baies vitrées, dans une architecture design. Elle entra par le hall, passa son badge dans le scanner et se faufila dans l'ascenseur. Le groom lui demanda son étage, puis lui demanda en souriant :

« - Alors, vous venez rendre visite à quelqu'un ? Je paris que c'est le docteur James, ce tombeur, hein ? Ricana-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Interloquée, la jeune femme l'observa, et constata que c'était un nouveau, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ce qui expliquait sa réaction. Agacée et un peu vexée, elle répondit froidement :

« -En fait, je travaille ici. Et je ne connais pas le docteur James.

-Ah, s'cusez moi, mais vous êtes un peu jeune pour travailler ici. Vous êtes stagiaire ? Préposée au café ?

-Non, grogna Darya, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. Elle se sentait insultée. Je suis l'une des scientifiques qui travaillent sur le projet SpaceTravel. Et je ne suis pas stagiaire, je suis biophysicienne. »

Avant que le groom n'ait pu répliquer, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, permettant à la jeune femme de se précipiter dehors, coupant net à la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens, et préférait de loin être seule et éviter tout contact avec un autre être humain. Elle déposa la boite sur une table, et entrepris de l'ouvrit. Ravie, elle en extirpa le magnifique réacteur ARK de Stark industrie. A nouveau de bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers l'appareil qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Il s'agissait de deux sorte de tubes métalliques, d'où sortait des dizaines de fils multicolores, et des morceaux métalliques de toutes formes. Les deux tubes étaient reliés à un ensemble plus grand de batteries, auxquelles il manquait un élément important : le fameux réacteur que Darya serrait dans ses mains. Il lui fallut bien deux heures pour réussir à monter l'appareil, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Dans quelques minutes, elle découvrirait si le projet portait enfin ses fruits. En effet, le projet SpaceTravel avait pour but de permettre la téléportation. Mais aucune expérience n'avait jamais fonctionné, et la société SpaceLab avait donc décidé d'employer ses ressources à d'autres buts plus lucratifs. Darya avait insisté pour rester, et les dirigeants, trop contents de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle, qui était non seulement jeune, mais en plus une femme, s'étaient empressés d'accepter, précisant toutefois que tous les fonds étaient coupés. Toutes les dépenses étaient donc supportées par la jeune femme.

Une fois le réacteur en place, elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps et de tester sur le champ. Elle saisit un stylo, et le déposa dans le premier tube. Puis, elle se refugia dans la cage de Faraday qui servait de protection, enclencha la caméra pour enregistrer l'expérience, et, le cœur battant à toute allure, pressa le bouton _Start_.

Le réacteur s'alluma, transmettant une onde lumineuse d'énergie à travers les câbles, qui atteignirent les deux tubes. Des étincelles blanches crépitèrent, et un fils de pure énergie traversa le premier tube, puis le stylo. Celui-ci se mit à vibrer, puis à clignoter, tantôt visible, tantôt disparu, avant de disparaitre complètement.

Avec espoir, Darya fixa le second tube. Mais elle n'en vit jamais le résultat. En effet, à ce moment-là, le réacteur implosa, pulvérisant la pièce et la jeune femme au passage. Elle fut projetée à travers la salle et s'écrasa contre un mur, dans un grand éclair de lumière mauve.

Les os brisés, Darya sombra dans le néant, son sang se rependant sur le carrelage.

oOo

 _Serbie, Belgrade, ?_

S'il y avait bien une mauvaise idée, c'était s'endormir dans un lieu inconnu, qui plus est une propriété privé, surtout sans avoir vérifié au préalable si les propriétaires avaient des ennemis. C'est ce que se disait la jeune femme, encore engourdie par le sommeil, le goût des pêches depuis longtemps évanouit. Cachée sous un paillasse, elle tentait de se faire aussi silencieuse que possible pour éviter que les grands méchants pas beau, en l'occurrence, la mini armée de soldats en treillis noir armés de Klashnikov, ne la trouve. Mais ce fut raté. A peine entré dans la pièce, l'un des gugusses en noir se pencha sur la paillasse et la tira sèchement vers lui. Il lui souffla :

« -Alors, ma jolie, tu pensais passer inaperçue ? Dommage pour toi, mais c'est raté ! »

Il ricana, empoisonnant au passage la jeune femme avec son haleine febreze senteur vodka. Il se retourna vers ses camarades, et cria :

« -Hey, les gars, j'ai trouvé une gamine dans le labo ! »

Aussitôt, un homme, étonnamment pas en treillis, mais en costard cravate mode pingouin rappliqua. Il jaugea la jeune femme des pieds à la tête et lui demanda d'un ton inquisiteur :

« -Qui es-tu ? La gamine Sovrano ?

-Quoi ? Non, non, je m'appelle pas Sovrano, je vous le jure ! Je sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je vous assure que je peux rien vous apporter ! S'écria la jeune femme. Elle en avait assez appris dans la vie pour savoir qu'avec ce genre de gars, il valait mieux dire la vérité pour garder une peau lisse et sans trous additionnels.

-Ton nom. Répéta l'autre, qu'elle décida de baptiser tête de fouine, à cause de son petit nez de rat.

-Elena ! Elena Milosevic ! »

Tête de fouine l'examina, puis cria quelque chose en Allemand, qu'Elena ne comprit pas. Ce qu'elle comprit, en revanche, c'est que ça allait très mal pour elle, comme le confirma le sac en toile qu'on lui abattit sur la tête, et l'odeur du chloroforme près de son visage. Après quoi, elle perdit conscience et sombra dans le noir.

oOo

Et voilà, s'en est fini du chapitre 1 ! Je sais, je sais, pour l'instant il se passe pas grand-chose, mais faut bien poser le décor. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ou des mp, je ne mords pas ^^

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

 _Tête de fouine l'examina, puis cria quelque chose en Allemand, qu'Elena ne comprit pas. Ce qu'elle comprit, en revanche, c'est que ça allait très mal pour elle, comme le confirma le sac en toile qu'on lui abattit sur la tête, et l'odeur du chloroforme près de son visage. Après quoi, elle perdit conscience et sombra dans le noir._

 _Boston, Darya Sovrano_

La chambre était plongée dans un silence de plomb, seulement percé par le bip régulier des machines et par la respiration calme des deux femmes présentes. La plus âgée rédigeait quelque chose sur un petit carnet à spirale, l'air très concentrée. Elle était assise sur une chaise en métal branlante, près du grand lit d'hôpital dans lequel reposait celle qui devait visiblement être sa fille, partageant les mêmes cheveux flamboyants. De temps à autre, elle détachait son regard de son carnet pour jeter un œil à cette dernière, puis, constatant encore une fois une totale absence de réaction, soupirait puis se détournait, à nouveau absorbée par ce qu'elle écrivait.

Les jours passèrent ainsi pendant plus de six mois. Sofiya Sovrano arrivait vers 17 heures, restait auprès de sa fille pendant quelques heures, soupirait, partait, puis revenait le lendemain, et soupirait encore. Elle remplit d'innombrables petits carnets durant toutes ses visites, se demandant anxieusement si sa petite fille se réveillerait un jour.

Darya Sovrano était dans le coma depuis six mois. Après une expérience ratée sur la téléportation qui avait détruit la totalité de l'aile ouest de SpaceLab, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des os de la jeune femme, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Ainsi, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait été licenciée, ni que sa mère, avec qui elle entretenait des relations conflictuelles, se comportait de manière maternelle avec elle pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre ans, ni même qu'à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, son expérience avait eu des résultats imprévisibles.

 _Serbie, Belgrade, Elena Milosevic_

Toute sa vie, Elena avait eu la poisse. Pas la poisse du genre, je gagne jamais au loto et je tombe toujours sur la caisse dont la file est la plus lente. Non, plutôt la poisse du genre Maman Alcoolique et Papa Inexistant, fugue a 12 ans, maison de redressement pour mineur à 16, et SDF sans aucune perspective d'avenir à 25. Pas qu'elle soit stupide ou en manque de bonne volonté. Au contraire. Elle s'était toujours illustrée dans toutes les familles d'accueil et les établissements pour « enfants difficiles » comme quelqu'un de particulièrement malin, avec une grande volonté de se sortir de sa situation. Seulement voilà, quand t'es un gamin sans argent, sans famille digne de ce nom, et dont l'éducation la plus poussée remonte à l'école primaire, l'égalité des chances, on peut se la mettre là où je pense. Le boulot le plus qualifié qu'elle avait réussi à dégotter, c'était serveuse dans un bistrot, dans un quartier peu fréquentable, où les clients empestaient la vodka à 8h du matin et vous mettaient la main aux fesses à intervalles réguliers.

Tout ça pour dire que les situations merdiques, elle connaissait. Mais là, c'était plus de la malchance. Non, à ce pont, ça devait carrément être une malédiction. Elle avait dû être un serial killer dévoreur d'enfants dans une autre vie, et elle était à présent punie pour ça, par je ne sais quelle puissance supérieure. C'était ce qu'elle se disait quand elle était réveillée par le bruit de quelqu'un cognant violement contre les barreaux d'une cage avec une matraque, tous les jours depuis six mois.

En effet, après sa rencontre avec tête de fouine et le sac noir chloroformé TM , Elena s'était réveillée dans une cage en métal, sur un sol humide et froid. Personne n'avait daigné lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle subissait tous les jours le même rituel. La Truie, ainsi qu'elle avait gentiment surnommé la femme épaisse à faciès rougeau qui la réveillait et lui donnait ses repas, tapait contre ses barreaux vers ce qu'elle estimait être 5 heures. Puis après un petit déjeuner dont elle préférait ignorer la composition, on l'amenait dans une grande salle en verre, chauffée (l'un de ses seuls plaisirs de la journée), et Binocle la sanglait sur une chaise en métal revêtue de cuir. Binocle, c'était celui qu'elle supposait être le chercheur en chef. Petit, rachitique, avec trois poils sur le caillou, des lunettes rondes en cul de bouteille et une voix zeuzeutante, il n'avait clairement rien pour lui. Heureusement qu'il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, parce qu'entre son défaut de prononciation et son fort accent allemand, Elena ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trente.

Pendant ses journées, Binocle passait son temps à lui injecter des trucs dans le bras, qui pouvaient avoir divers effets : Rien, fourmillement, vomissement, fièvre, tremblement, arrêt cardiaques, et autres choses bien sympathiques. De temps à autre, tête de fouine venait leur rendre visite, seul ou avec des copains eux aussi en costume de Penguin. Du peu qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre, Elena servait de cobaye pour créer un super soldat, plus fort que Captain America ou que le soldat de l'hiver, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, car elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Puis, le soir, la Truie la raccompagnait dans sa cellule, lui donnait à manger puis partait, la laissant avec pour seule compagnie, une machine étrange qu'ils récupérée dans le laboratoire du scientifique beau gosse, Novak Machin-Chose. Visiblement, l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient n'était pas très grand, s'ils devaient entreposer un truc aussi important au même endroit qu'un cobaye dont il jugeait l'existence aussi importante que celle d'un ver de terre.

La machine se composait de deux grands tubes en métal, reliés à une sorte de générateur. Comme c'était la seule chose dans son environnement proche qui n'était ni un mur, ni des barreaux, elle passait son temps à l'observer, à scruter chacun des fils qui sortaient des tubes, comme si ils pouvaient lui apprendre un moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais non, la machine restait totalement inanimée. Enfin, ce fut le cas… jusqu'au 184 eme jour.

Ce jour-là, elle scrutait encore la machine, couchée sur le côté, a même le sol, dans sa cellule glacée. Elle comptait les secondes, seule chose qui lui permettait de conserver une échelle de temps dans cet enfer de béton.

Vers la 3128 eme seconde, elle entendit un grésillement. Puis un autre, plus fort. Silence. La jeune femme se redressa prudemment, scrutant la machine d'un air méfiant.

Soudain, un arc d'énergie pure éclata entre le fils qui reliait les deux tubes ensembles, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles et une détonation. Un bruit assourdissant envahit la pièce, la détonation résonnant contre les murs en métal. Elena avait l'impression qu'on lui pulvérisait le crâne à coup de bombe nucléaire, et elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou, en dessous des oreilles. De l'autre côté de la porte en métal qui la séparait du laboratoire de Binocle, elle entendit des pas précipités, mais étouffé, comme si elle était dans une bulle. Les pas accélérèrent, mais ils n'eurent jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte, car une explosion d'énergie violette pulvérisa la pièce.

 _Boston, Darya Sovrano_

Tout était blanc. Sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, tout ce qu'elle distinguait, c'était du blanc. Pas même un sol, ou des murs bien définis. Juste une immensité de blanc sans début ni fin.

Si pour la plupart des gens auraient trouvé cet endroit paisible, calme, à l'abri de toute inquiétude, ce ne fut pas le cas de Darya.

Au contraire. Elle qui aimait les certitudes, les faits, les statistiques, les choses démontrables, voilà qu'elle dérivait dans un monde sans fondement. Pas un bruit, pas une silhouette. Rien. Que du vide à perte de vue.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Sérieusement. Elle avait toujours été du genre à tout analyser, tout décortiqué. S'il y avait quelque chose à analyser, si elle pouvait réfléchir, c'était la preuve qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle existait. Toute sa vie, la jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre les autres, à savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire dans une situation sociale. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, qui avait un sens pour elle, c'était la science, la logique. Mais rien de logique ne comportait un grand vide blanc.

A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'immensité autour d'elle, elle sentait des bouffées de terreur monter en elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et… Non, il fallait qu'elle fasse face. _Arrête d'agir comme un enfant, et trouve une solution au problème,_ se dit-elle. _Tu réfléchis, donc tu es encore en vie. Si tu réfléchis, tu existes encore. Hors tout est rationnel dans le monde. Il y a toujours une explication. Alors calme toi et trouve la solution au problème._ Elle s'agenouilla, et pris une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux. _Allez ma vielle. C'est une bonne vielle démarche scientifique. Problème, hypothèse, protocole, observation, conclusion. Rien de plus simple. T'as fait ça toute ta vie. Rien de plus simple. Rien de plus…_

« -Хеј, постоји неко ?»

 _Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ?_

Surprise, Darya se releva d'un coup, et pivota en direction de la voix. C'était une voix de femme, assez jeune, visiblement inquiète. Si ses maigres souvenirs de la langue ne la trompaient pas, elle parlait serbe.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais apprécié la compagnie d'autrui, Darya préférait tout de même se précipiter en direction de la voix que rester seule. Ainsi elle se mit à courir, la gorge trop sèche pour répondre à la femme inconnue.

Celle-ci répéta encore une fois son cri.

Enfin, Darya fini par distinguer une silhouette, qui se précisa à mesure qu'elle approchait. Le fait de voir quelque chose d'autre que du vide lui fit pratiquement mal aux yeux. L'autre jeune femme sembla l'apercevoir, car elle commença à se diriger dans sa direction.

Son interlocutrice était assez petite, pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Ses longs cheveux châtains était remplit de nœuds, et ses yeux bleus étaient cernés. Tout dans son apparence évoquait la captivité. De nombreuses éraflures lui parcouraient les bras et le dos de ses mains était couvert de croutes de sang et de plaies mal cicatrisées. Sa peau était très pale, comme si elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs mois et ses lèvres étaient très gercées. Elle s'arrêta a quelque pas de Darya, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle la reconnaissait mais ne souvenait plus d'où elle l'avait vue.

« -Qui es-tu ? demanda Darya, après avoir fini son inspection »

 _Lieu inconnu, Elena Milosevic_

« -Qui es-tu ? »

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face avait parlé d'une voix calme, presque froide. Elena reconnu de l'anglais, mais comme elle ne parlait pas la langue, elle n'en comprit pas le sens. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, le ton de son interlocutrice n'étant pas forcément rassurant, et commença à faire un pas en arrière. En plus, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui.

L'inconnue était grande. Beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle ne devait pas être loin du mètre quatre-vingt. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la marquait le plus. Non, ce qui la marquait le plus, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux vert doré, avec une lueur d'intelligence logée au fond. _Mais où avait-elle déjà vu ces yeux ?_

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire incertain, comme si elle pensait un millier de chose à la fois, et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle souriait, mais qu'elle savait qu'il fallait le faire. Et c'est là qu'Elena comprit qui elle lui rappelait. Ce même sourire, ces mêmes yeux. _Elle lui rappelait Novak Truc-muche !_

« -како те зовем ? demanda Elena»

 _Comment tu t'appelles ?_

La jeune femme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils, resta silencieuse un moment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis après une courte inspiration, elle répondit d'une voix éraillée, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« -Моје име је Дарја Соврано. А ви? »

 _Je m'appelle Darya Sovrano. Et toi ?_

Le ton était hésitant, et Elena comprit que son interlocutrice ne devait pas avoir parlé serbe depuis longtemps. _Sovrano…c'est le nom de Novak Machin truc non ?_

Elle l'aurait bien questionnée tout de suite sur la question, mais elle jugea plus important de trouver un moyen de sortir du néant blanc infernal en premier.

(NDA : l'auteure ne parlant pas serbe et ayant la flemme de faire des copier-coller de Google trad. , je laisse en français, mais elles parlent en serbe.)

« -Je m'appelle Elena Milosevic, répondit elle prudemment. Tu as une idée de où on est ?

-J'ai une hypothèse, mais j'aurais besoins que tu me dises comment tu es arrivée ici pour la confirmer, répliqua Darya, toujours d'un ton monocorde. »

En temps normal, Elena aurait refusé tout net de se confier à une étrangère, surtout aussi louche qu'elle. Mais là, franchement, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, comprendre ce qui se passait. De plus, la jeune femme aux yeux verts semblait être du genre à savoir plein de chose, elle pouvait le sentir dans sa manière de parler, beaucoup plus protocolaire, et dans sa manière de se comporter. Et puis, résoudre des énigmes, c'était pas trop son truc, à elle. Elle était plutôt du genre à agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite. Alors, elle lui raconta sa capture, la captivité, et tout le reste, en omettant avec soin de mentionner Novak Sovrano. Quand elle arriva à la partie sur la machine étrange, les yeux de Darya s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« -Deux grands tubes métalliques ? Reliés à une batterie ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Et d'un coup, ils ont explosés. Après, plus rien, et je me suis réveillée ici. »

Sur ces mots, Darya resta silencieuse, une grimace de concentration sur le visage.

« -C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné, marmonna-t-elle, si il y en avait un autre, le champ a été perturbé, au lieu de rester concentré. J'aurais dû le prévoir dans mon algorithme, je suis vraiment stupide. J'aurai du l'inclure dans les sources d'erreurs et…

-Ohè, de quoi tu parles là ? Questionna Elana d'un ton pressant.

Surprise par son intervention, Darya releva les yeux vers la brune, comme si elle venait juste de se souvenir de son existence.

-La machine que tu as vue… j'en ai construit une autre semblable. Tu vois je travaille sur un projet de téléportation et…je travaille en tant que chercheuse pour une société de haute technologie, précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur de la jeune serbe. Enfin, bref, j'ai voulu faire un test avec la machine, mais elle a explosé. D'après ce que tu me raconte, il semblerait qu'au lieu de communiquer avec le tube auquel elle était reliée, ma machine ait communiqué avec la tienne. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi on peut communiquer, alors que nous sommes à des kilomètres de distance l'une de l'autre. Peut-être qu'au lieu de transporter le stylo, la machine a en quelque sorte connectée nos esprits, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Alors…tu penses qu'on est morte ? Demanda Elena, inquiète.

Darya secoua la tête.

-Non, je pense plutôt que nous sommes dans une sorte de coma et…Tu entends ça ? s'interrompit-elle.

-Entendre quoi ?

-Des..Des sorte de bipements… et… des gens qui parlent ?

-J'entends rien du tout moi. Tu es sure que tout… »

Mais Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Darya disparut, comme envolée.

 _Boston, Darya Sovrano_

Sa tête lui faisait mal. En fait, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle entendait des voix murmurer, dont une était étrangement familière. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. On aurait dit que ses paupières étaient soudées entre elles. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois et fut éblouie par la lumière.

Plissant les yeux, elle tourna la tête en direction des voix. Elle aperçut un homme en blouse blanche, qui parlait à une femme aux longs cheveux auburn, avec un léger accent russe.

« -Maman ? Croassa Darya d'une voix rauque. »

oOo

Voila voila, c'est tout pour le chapitre 2 ! j'espère que vous avez aimé


End file.
